1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector having at least a latch for retaining the module into the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector is fixed in an electronic device such as a computer for receiving a memory module. Such connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and includes an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received therein and a pair of latches rotatably attached thereto so as to eject the memory module out of the insulative housing or retain the memory module in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a pair of arm portions positioned on two longitudinal opposite ends thereof. Each arm portion has a pair of side walls and a recess located therebetween for receiving the latch. Each side wall has a stopper extending in the recess. Each latch has a pair of projections formed on opposite sides thereof for cooperating with the stoppers. When the memory module is received in the insulative housing, the projections abut against the corresponding stoppers to prevent the latches from outward rotation easily.
However, in assembling the memory module to the card edge connector, the latches are rotated inwardly so as to lock the memory module into the insulative housing, and the projections will have a friction with the corresponding stoppers when the latches are being rotated inwardly, thereby, both the projections and the stoppers will be abraded easily.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.